gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Amuro Ray
Amuro Ray is the main protagonist from Mobile Suit Gundam. He is the first of all Gundam pilots that come after him, being most notable for piloting the RX-78-2 Gundam during the Universal Century's One Year War. His character was introduced in the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, and is voiced by Nick De Leon. Role in MSGoR Amuro is well known for piloting the famous RX-78-2 Gundam in the One Year War. He is the son of former Earth Federation engineering officer Tem Ray. Amuro formerly lived in a suburb in Side 7, then later moved to Wyoming after the events of the One Year War. His personality is very similar to his voice actor Nick De Leon, an electronics nerd who doesn't really have many friends, and normally by himself at times, and enjoys rock music from Jimmy Eat World, and Queens of the Stone Age, as shown in concepts of the MSGoR compilation movies. Character 'Voice' The voice of Amuro Ray is provided by MSGoR's creator, Nick De Leon, who also voices for Char, Bright, and Mirai, along with any additional male character roles. De Leon was first voiceing over for Amuro starting from the Tragedy in Jaburo episode but wasn't able to voice over for him earlier because there was no availible studio. De Leon's voice for Amuro is slightly different compared to himself as Char Aznable using his regular voice. De Leon got inspiration for Amuro's voice after watching episodes of his former news show, the Nick De Leon Show, because De Leon at the time was 13 when he did the show, he had a mix between a feminine-masculine voice at the time he announced the news, and noticed that he was still able to sound like he did at age 13, and game Amuro that voice. 'Personality' Amuro is somewhat a nerd, and a bit of a techno freak. Like his voice actor, he obsesses over electronics and would be on them virtually 24/7, not to compare his traits to Asperger Syndrome. He is mainly bothered by his childhood friend and neighbor Fraw Bow, to make sure he eats, showers, and sleeps on a regular basis. Sometime between the Death of Garma Zabi, and the repeated attacks by Ramba Ral, the Federation Forces considered Amuro to be a Newtype. Biography 'Pre MSGoR' Amuro Ray was born on the West Coast of the United States on November 4, 0063 U.C. to Tem and Kamaria Ray. He lived through half of his childhood on Earth until the Earth Federation requested Tem to move to Side 7 to do research. Throughout his life he lived a normal life as a civilian in the space colony, and began a friendship with Fraw Bow. 'MSGoR' 'Gundam Rising!' Although just concepts for an MSGoR movie. Amuro is first shown in his home in Side 7 fixing the hard drive to his PC listening to "The Hand That Feeds" by Nine Inch Nails until Fraw Bow comes in his room to warn him to evacuate the house. However, when they are in the emergancy shelter, there was a series of explosions caused by Zaku II's piloted by Denim and Gene, which were both on recon until Slender disobeys Gene's orders and started the attack. Amuro leaves the shelter to search for his father. He asks where his dad could be by two Federation officers until they were caught in an explosion. The manual for the RX-78-2 Gundam safely lands next to Amuro. Quickly skimming through the Gundam's instruction manual, Amuro decides to run to the Gundam to activate, and defend the colony. He manages to destroy Gene's Zaku, but the explosion ripped a hole that sucked his father, and massive debri into space. Denim in explosive anger decides to attack the Gundam, but fails when Amuro disabled his Zaku, and avoided an explosion. Just after the attack, Ensign Bright Noa took command of the White Base after their first captain, Paolo Cassius was severly injured after attacking the Zeon's Musai. Bright had no choice but to have Amuro pilot the Gundam as part of defending the ship until they end up at the Federation's Space Fortress, Luna II where Commodore Watkein detained the crew, until the dying Captain Paolo spoke up to free the crew members, after noticing Char Aznable is attacking the base. This eventually lead to the birth of the rivalry between Amuro and Char when Amuro encountered him in his customized Zaku II, which is painted in Char's red color scheme. Char proved to be stronger then Amuro, however he failed to destroy the Gundam because it is armed with Luna Titanium Alloy. On the White Base's route to Jaburo, the ship is under attack by Char Aznable once again during reentry and Amuro was once again ordered to defend the ship. He was able to drag Char away, but he had no way to return to the ship. Luckily, the Gundam featured a reentry coolant system so it could survive the heat of the Earth's atmosphere. The Gundam ends up landing on earth safely, making Amuro the first mobile suit pilot to survive reentry. 'Pilot' In the first episode of MSGoR, Amuro is first shown doing repairs on the Gundam until the emergancy siren goes off. Bright briefs Amuro about eight enemy Dopp Fighters attacking White Base. Due to the fact it hasn't been mentioned why in the show, the movie would say that the ship is in desparate need for repairs, and only Gundam is combat ready. Eventually Amuro destroys all eight Dopps, and is about to return to the ship. 'Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX' Amuro will make an appearance in Season 1 of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX and will be a major character throughout Season 2. Mobile Weapons *'RX-78-2 Gundam' - The first and only mobile suit that Amuro Ray pilots in the One Year War. He begins his piloting with Gundam by hijacking the mobile suit to defend civilians during the attack on Side 7. He mainly uses this mobile suit until the last battle of the war in The Battle of A Baoa Qu. Relationships Fraw Bow Initially in the series, Amuro had Fraw have had been in a relationship with each other prior to the attack on Side 7. It was also stated by Fraw herself in the holiday special, Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: A Christmas in Solomon when she began to worry about Hayato Kobayashi when he gotten injured. Lalah Sune Amuro and Lalah first met near a lake in Side 6, where they quickly began bonding just from watching a swan flying in the rain. He later sensed Lalah when fighting Char Aznable in the Texas Colony of Side 5. He later felt abnormal by the time he gotten back on board the White Base. Their last encounter ended with the fatal death of Lalah when she blocked a fatal shot by Char. Sayla Mass Amuro first meets Sayla just after the attack on Side 7 where they become crewmembers for the White Base. They're friendship has grown by the time Sayla sorties on her own in the RX-78-2 Gundam. From that point on, Amuro mentors her to pilot Gundam's support unit, the G-Fighter. After the Zeon's attack on Jaburo, Sayla recieves the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" to reassign the G-Fighter to Sleggar Law. During the Battle of Solomon, it is believed that both Sayla and Amuro have began to have romantic feelings for each other. It is shown in such ways like Sayla's want for a saphire necklace, and Amuro's urge to purchase it, but they're most obvious hint is that the two sing about their feelings for each other in "All I want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey in the middle of their tough situations. On Christmas day, Amuro suprises Sayla with the necklace that she wants after Captain Bright Noa convinces Oscar Dublin, who is the assistant manager for Flay Jewelers to open the store exclusively for Amuro. Sayla responds to Amuro's gift when she notices the mistletoe above the Christmas Tree and sharing a kiss with Amuro. During the Battle of A Baoa Qu, Amuro and Char Aznable fight against each other face-to-face until Sayla has an intervention between the two, stating that the two shouldn't be fighting with each other and make peace. Char hesitates towards Sayla's response and demands her to take a gun and kill Amuro as a response to the death of Lalah Sune. Sayla is disgusted of his demand until she was knocked out and nearly killed by an explosion. Although the explosion hasn't been been shown in the episode, it is confirmed that the fade out to black was done to represent Sayla going unconcious. When Sayla regains conciousness, she remarks her concerns for Char with his vendetta with the Zabi family. Char takes it back into consideration and tells Sayla "Take care of yourself, cause Amuro is calling for you now." In an alternative story of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX there have been other unofficial factors leading to their relationship status. In The Battle of A Baoa Qu episode, the ending was supposed to have a scene of Amuro meeting Sayla who is alone in the escape shuttle where he brings up that she shouldn't be alone on New Years, giving her a rose. Sayla is flattered of him for doing so and kisses him. This story was dropped when MSGoR director Nick De Leon gave the approval of a Christmas in Solomon. It is unknown how long Sayla and Amuro's relationship lasted, however it is brought up in Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX by Fraw Bow, now married to Hayato Kobayashi, if Amuro was still in a relationship with Sayla. He said that they aren't but it is still unclear if Amuro was ever married to Sayla or if they even had any children. Photo Gallery Amuro 0079.png|Amuro in 0079 (age 15) Amuro 0087.png|Amuro in 0087 (age 23) Languages: 日本語 Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Earth Federation Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Karaba Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of American descent Category:Americans Category:The History of the Universal Century characters Category:NikeTube Shorts Characters